As cellular communication networks evolve, smaller sized cells, e.g., picocells and/or femtocells (“femtocells”), are being introduced to enhance service in areas where the cellular network is overloaded or network coverage is weaker than desired, inside a home or office for example. Any number of femtocells may coexist in the same channels, and will often overlap with macro-cells. Consequently, the addition of femtocells is likely to cause cellular systems to become more interference limited than noise limited. For this reason, interference management and coordination is an important consideration when deploying femtocells.